My Little MACHINE
by Nediar-yu55
Summary: The MACHINE was designed to be the ultimate weapon. When a human adolescent is pulled into a wormhole created by the device, he now has the ability to use anything he touches as a weapon. That is the basis of the MACHINE. The world is your arsenal. But what happens if the world that you are sucked into is the peace loving world of Equestria? mlp and MACHINE belong to their owners.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything in the story except, Raiden Vazquez, and the plot.

Project mlM

START

Chapter 1

The Rift

I am walking away from the remains of what used to be my home (If you could call it a home) thinking about what is going to happen next. Maybe some laying low for a while? Or possibly just fleeing as fast as I can? What? You need some context? Very well. Flashback Time! (wavy flashback transition noise)

Name? Raiden. Raiden Vazquez. (sigh) No, I was not named after the Mortal Kombat character or the Metal Gear character. (If I had a nickle...) Age? 16 years, 3 months, 1 week, 5 days, 11 hours, 50 minuets, and 42 seconds, at the time of this writing. Yes I can be very precise. And before you ask, Male, 5' 6'', brown eyes with blue glasses, medium length nearly black, brown hair, species _Homo Sapiens_, blood type O, core temperature 2 degrees above normal due to a genetic abnormality. I don't care if you didn't need those last three; I like information. I currently reside in The United States, as a student at Bullworth Academy.

Honestly, I hate people here. They are corrupt, cruel, and just sorry excuses for human beings. I wish I could just get out of here. My thoughts during my time here have been directed mostly toward escaping this pit. I've gotten out of some tighter forms of containment with stealth and science. (EX. Burning Magnesium and Thermite* via fire-steel to cut though metal bars.) My focus was interrupted by one of the jocks hitting me in the back of the head with a football... or trying to. Instead I heard the ball moving though the air behind me and I ducked, letting the ball hit the officer in front of me.

"What th- HEY! Get back here!" The officer chased after the guys, leaving me to my own thoughts again.

"(sigh) Well.. back to work." After setting up my final "contraption" I was ready to leave. Once night fal- "Hey!"

I look up. It was the jocks that tried to throw the ball at me.

"That cop got us into a lot of trouble, and it was all because you didn't catch the ball." I stared at him blankly.

"Let me make this clear. One. I was not notified that the ball was coming toward me. Two. I ducked because I didn't know it was a ball. I just heard the air distort. And three. You threw it at the back of my head in an attempt at schadenfreude, so I feel your result was justified."

"...schaden-what?"

"(sigh) you witling"

"What did you just call me?" Or I could go now. Now works too.

"Potassium nitrate smoke bomb GO!" *PSSSHHHHHHH

"Aah! Where did that bastard go?"

I needed to do a few things before I could escape effectively. I make it to the dorms, and dived under my bed, grabbing my backpack that I had prepared for this situation. Step one complete. Now for step two. I head towards the main building and the server room. I sneak into the server room, and turn on the computer. I try to access the student files and I am asked for a password. Easy AERIS&LEO. The principal sure did have a fondness for his cats. Anyway, I get in, and delete my file, records, and history from the school computer. Step two done, and finally it's time for three. FUCK SHIT UP! Every contraption that I set up around the school was actually a sabotage device of some sort. But first I needed to get out of the building before things start exploding. Once I got far away from the main building I activated all the contraptions at the same time from my laptop.The most recent one was made to destroy the valve that controlled the water pressure in the bathrooms and the faucets are pretty old so in a few seconds... POW! The faucets popping off the sinks was music to my ears. Some devices cut off power to the school, and others made sounds exceeding 120 decibels at around 1180 Hz causing everything made of glass to shatter. But I was waiting for the best part. In the foundation of the school main building, I hid a carefully designed machine. Its one purpose... to make unholy amounts of Nitrogen Triiodide! Ooh I just felt all the chemists shudder. Nitrogen Triiodide is a contact explosive that is so sensitive that it will detonate at the touch of a feather. Literally. I watched in glory, as the main building of Bullworth Academy collapsed. I turned and left the campus, ready to begin my new life.

And here we are, back in the present currently choosing the second option as to what I will do next. RUNNING! How did they find out it was me? It's not like I left my name on th... Oh wait, I did. Why did I do that?

"Get back here you little shit!"

"Why would I listen to you?!"

"..."

Spongebob narrator: "Six minuets later..."

"Heh... they surrounded me... those poor bastards."

I reach into my backpack, pull out my trusty tonfa, and ready my stance.One of the adults in the group that was chasing me says "Hey now we don't need to resort to violence here." "You're right" I reply. "Violence may not always be the right answer..." I rush him. "But it's a pretty damn effective one!" He puts up his arms to his face in reflex. I knock them away with one tonfa, and slam the other into the side of his head, knocking him unconscious. Silence. Then they all run at me with fury in their eyes. I ready my stance again. "Challenge Accepted".

Spongebob narrator: "one and a half minuets later..."

"Well that was a nice exercise." I say, as I walk away from the pile of bruised and beaten people. Sirens are heard in the distance.

"I gotta get out of here." so I start running. I hit the groves of trees by the edge of the town. My green clothing will blend in well with the foliage. Walking through the trees, I notice a pull.

"What is that? It doesn't feel like wind." I let myself get pulled along between the trees to find the source, but I notice the pull getting stronger.

"What the heck is this? It feels like gravity!" I start to try and fight it but it's too late. I find myself falling along the ground until I see... something. I don't know what it is. It looks like a ball of heat. Like when you look at the road and you see heat waves, but in reverse, with the distortions traveling inward. I grab onto a tree and hold on for what seems like eternity, but was most likely a few seconds before my grip slips and I fall into the anomaly.

I... I don't know where I am. Just floating in a void. No, not a void. There are bubbles. Massive bubbles dotting the space. I feel an especially small one pulling on me. With nothing to hold onto I drift toward it. The bubble feels like strong wind coming from all sides as I enter it. There, floating in the center. Is that a watch? It is a metal band of some sort with a face, but no display. It looked like it was made to fit on a wrist. I reach for it and put it on.

"[calibrating]"

"What?" AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! SO MUCH PAIN! It felt like my body was being split open, rearranged and put back in the wrong places. I'm going to black... out...looks like a tree.


	2. Chapter 2

MLM

Chapter 2

The Everfree

Thoughts

"Speech"

(Noises)

"[MACHINE voice]"

"...Ow" getting up from the floor, I check my surroundings.

"Whoa. What kind of forest is this? Why am I in a forest?"

I see that I am lying in a small spot of blue flowers... (nom). I know, not the smartest idea, but I am hungry and flower petals are usually edi- THIS IS DELICIOUS! (NOMNOMNOMNOM-URK!) Ate too fast!

"GAAAK!" spitting up the flowers, I wipe my face with my arm and notice something hard and metallic.

"Huh. It's that weird watch that... Did what exactly?" It said something before shocking me. "Calibrating" I think it said. But what did it do?

"Grrrrrrrr." That can't be good. I turn around and see a wolf. No, not a wolf, whatever it is, it's made of wood. It growls again and three more appear from the foliage. Oh this is not good. I slowly pull out my tonfa and get ready. The second wooden wolf pounces on me and pins me to the ground while I block it's jaws with one tonfa. It shakes It's head, tearing away my weapon and leaving me defenseless. I reach out for something, anything, to grab at. A root, No good. I need A BARRIER! "[MACHINE activated. Construct #1 Shield]" Then everything felt like it was in slow motion. The wolf opened it's jaws and lunged.

Then the most extraordinary thing happened. The watch then opened up, some mechanical tendrils came out and touched the tree. Said tree split apart, and took on a slight sheen, as if hardening. It then started coming back together on my arm forming a shield? Crack! The wolf's jaws splintered on contact with the shield that I didn't realize I had lifted up to my face. Thinking quickly I get up and bash the wolf in the remainder of it's face.

"Lets see what else it can do." I touch a rock and... nothing. I look at the wolves that are still up and snarling at me. Running very fast now! I look back.

"Man these things do not let up!" I have to find somewhere- Ah Ha! Climbing up the tree aaand, Safe! I look down at the things below me.

"Ha. Canids can't climb trees!" They growled at me for a few minuets and left. Whew, that was an ordeal. I climb down from the tree and turn my attention to the watch.

"What is this thing? It turned that tree root into a shield." "But why did it not work with the rock?" Does it not work with inorganic matter? Time for testing! I grab a stick and think "weapon"! "...why isn't it working?!" I felt frustration build up, and a desire to whack that tree over there with something, Sharp. I need a WEAPON!

"[Construct #3.1 Short sword]"

It happened again. The watch opened up and the tendrils deconstructed the stick and formed a short sword in my hand.

"Woah." In my head I could see the sharp edge and the grip and every component, but when I pushed it out of my mind, it dispelled the blade and it turned back into a stick.

"Well. This is an interesting development." I pick up the rock. The blade didn't look like it was made of wood so can I...? Imagining the composition of the material I had in mind, I spread that though the rock in my head and the watch complied.

"[Construct #17 sphere bomb]"

"Ah HA! It worked!... Where is the pin?" I observe the ball from every angle, but I don't find a trigger of any sort.

"Huh. I guess I need to have everything planned out in my head to make it work. So much for getting a gun easily" The sun was going down quickly and I could hear howling in the distance. Well at least Ill be ready for them with the... What is this thing called anyway? "[MACHINE]" "Waaah! It can hear my thoughts?!" "[Yes. The MACHINE is a matter alteration device that is connected directly to your nervous system. It was rewired in order to accommodate your strange brain." So that was the pain that I felt when I put you on. "[Yes]" "Aaaauh stop doing that. I like to have my thoughts to myself thank you." "[Verbal response only is now active.]" "Anyway, who are you exactly?" "[I am M.R.A.I.A. The MACHINE Regulating. Artificial. Intelligence. Assistant.]" "I think i'll just call you Mr. Aia." "[Understood]" "What did you mean by strange brain?" "[Your physiology does not match that of any known Hyrian nervous systems.]" "What is a Hyrian? And where did you come from?" "[A denizen of the country Hyra, on the planet CAC-1-5.* The MACHINE was a super weapon designed by Carred Zelos for the Hyrian Millitary. However, he deemed it too dangerous so he used a pseudo-Carrian manifold generator to create a warp pulse so as to push the MACHINE out of reality. But given the circumstances, it appears that the pulse created an instability in other realities drawing you into the pocket dimension. Once the MACHINE was out of the pocket, It collapsed, sealing the instabilities, thus making the reality branes conventionally unbreakable again.]" "So, I can't go home?" "[No.]"

"...this is GREAT! It's just what I wanted!" "[I do not understand. Does your species not want a place to call home?]" "Well yes, but I never liked that planet anyway. It was on the brink of collapse." I look around. "I think I'll call this place home."

One month later

After two nights on the ground. I decided to make a place to rest. Utilizing the MACHINE's matter manipulation, I was able to crate some raw materials to build with, to an extent. Apparently the MACHINE's main function was to harm, so I just couldn't make a house with the raw matter. In the span of a month I built a fairly respectable home on the edge of the forest. I also practiced with the MACHINE to see it's capabilities. The MACHINE is an extension of my mind, and since this mind is very knowledgeable on the inner workings of various mechanisms, and weapons, it turned me into a killing machine. Heh. It took me a while but I managed to construct a gun, and various other kinds of weaponry. While modern weapons are significantly more effective in most situations, they take significantly longer to create due to a higher amount of concentration needed. The cuts and bruises I was getting from the wooden wolves were accumulating so I decided I need some protection. So I developed the MM-1 Armor set, which actually looked a bit like a gray Megaman suit, but without the thick forearms or helmet.

(RRRRRRRR) I guess it's lunchtime. I usually ate those blue flowers but I decided to look for something different. I pocketed some blue flowers for a snack and decided to find something else to eat, because frankly, I was getting tired of flower salad. Even though they were delicious. (Sniff Sniff) What is that smell? It smells like a baked good of some sort. But that's... Is there intelligent life in this dimension? I never considered that, and I haven't really gone too far from my home so maybe there is cooking? Following the smell, I came upon a small cottage with the smell emanating from inside. Intelligence! Another sapient being besides myself! I look inside a window but I don't see anything. Turning around I notice a trail of footprints leading into the forest. So I decided to follow them.

A few minuets later I hear a small voice. "There you are Angel, I was so worried. You know it's not safe to go into the Everfree forest." English! What are the odds?! I peek around the bush and there I see it. A small quadrupedal yellow equine/avian creature was communicating with a small lagomorphic creature I shall identify as a rabbit. In an attempt to make contact I come out of the bush. Wait a minuet... Wooden Wolf! I have to do something!

Fluttershy's POV

(Rustle Rustle) "Huh?" I turn to the shaking bush. "W-Who's there?"

"Grrrrrrrr" A timber wolf!

"Angel. You need to get out of here!" But before the timber wolf made it's move, another creature came out of hiding. One that I've never seen before. It stood between me and the timber wolf. "Eep!" I notice it's arms extended in a protective fashion.

"A-Are you here to protect me?" It looks at me and gives me a toothy grin.

"Run. More will be coming." I-It Can Talk!? "Go on. Run!"

"O-Oh, Ok." I start running in the direction of Ponyville. Running out of the Everfree forest, I see Rainbow Dash flying around practicing tricks. I start waving and she lands.

"Hey Fluttershy! You here to see my new tricks?"

"Not now Rainbow Dash. There's an animal that needs help!" I then told Rainbow what happened.

"What!? It could talk?!"

"yes"

"...O.K. I'll go and round up the girls. The Everfree is dangerous for anypony to go alone, even for me." and she took off.

A few minuets later

Twilight's POV

"O.K. Everypony we need to find the creature that Fluttershy has described and help it. Now remember it was bipedal, like a minotaur, but without horns or hooves, had a gray coating and could talk." (BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!)

"What in tarnation was that?" said Applejack.

"They sounded like big loud party poppers. OOH! Maybe the Fluttershy's creature likes parties!" said Pinkie Pie. "Let's go!"

While walking through the Everfree forest, trying to find the source of the sound, I was also excited. A new species? Who could resist discovering something new to understand?! What does it look like? How much can it talk? Is it a he or a she? So many questions were going though my mind, I was just so excited!

AN

Can you spot all the references in the last chapter? Also, this is my version of what the MACHINE does, because The story MACHINE is not complete. When MACHINE is released, it may be different from my version of the MACHINE. It's in all caps because I like it.


	3. Chapter 3

MLM

Chapter 3

Human

Thoughts

"Speech"

(Noises)

"[MACHINE voice]"

Raiden's POV

"[Construct #23 Pistol is a success.]"

"AAAAHH YEA!"

"["AAAAHH YEA" audio file stored for future use.]"

"Unnecessary, but cool!" I dispel the weapon. "Anyway, it looks like that was the last of the wooden wolves."

"Timber wolves." said a voice.

"Thank you... wait..." Turning around, I see another equine creature, but this one was purple, and a protrusion from it's forehead. "AAH! Where did you come from?"

"We followed the loud noises, and found you, and all these timber wolves."

We? Then I noticed the 5 others behind it. One of them being the equine from earlier. "Um... if you don't mind me asking, Who and what are you?"

"I'm Rainbow Dash." Said the blue equine with wings. "The fastest flier in Equestria!" It said rather boisterously. Then, the pink one was in my face causing me to reel back a bit.

"Hi! I'm Pinkie Pie!" only to be dragged off by the orange one.

"Am sorry about that, she tends to get excited about new arrivals. By the way, am Applejack." "M-my name is Fluttershy. Th-thank you for earlier." hm an appropriate name.

"My name is Rarity." The white one with the purple mane said, with a posh accent. "And I believe we were about to ask you the same question. Right Twilight?" I looked and saw the last one with mouth agape, and just starring at me. "um are you oka-"

"SQUEEEEEEEE!"

Twilight's POV

I squeeeed, "A new sentient species! What are you called? Where did you come from? What is your name? Do you have a name? How did you take out all these timber wolves with nothing? Are you really smart? Are you really strong? You must tell me Everything!"

It backed up. Clearly distressed. "Oh. I'm sorry. I just get so excited about something new." it waved it's arm dismissively.

"It's fine. I too enjoy new information." I grinned. "And to answer your questions, Human, Earth, Raiden Vazquez, I had something, I am indeed intelligent, and of average build for my age, and species."

"Wow. I don't think anypony was able to keep up with egghead, when she would go off like that." said Rainbow.

"Hey! I am not an egghead!"

"VRROH VRROH VRROH VRROH VRROH!" I looked at Raiden and saw it... laughing?

(Can anybody say Kefka?)

"Wait. Did you say human?"

"Yes, why? Are they in this reality?"

"No but, Did you say reality?"

"That's right. I'm from another reality."

"Incredible! How did you get here?"

"Now now. Don't you think it's my turn to get some questions answered?" I puffed up my cheeks in defiance. "Fine."

"Don't worry. We will continue your questions later. Now. Where am I?"

Raiden's POV

Twilight then proceeded to explain to me the world we were in. It is a land called Equestria, which is mainly inhabited by creatures called ponies. There are several types of pony; earth, pegasus, unicorn, and alicorn. There are two alicorn princesses named Celestia, and Luna. Who somehow controlled the motion of the sun and the moon. I'm not going to doubt it because this world carries a mysterious force called magic, which can be wielded by unicorns, and alicorns, via their horns. Apparently it was one of the reasons I was in this dimension specifically. This universe is very pliable, this is what allows magic to function, it also allows for easier breaching of reality branes, so that is why I am in this reality out of the infinite amount of them that there are. Now that the explanations are out of the way, I'm starting to feel hungry. I pulled out some blue noms, and started eating.

"AAAAAHH!" screamed Rarity

"What? What is it?"

"Poison Joke!" She said, pointing to the flowers with her hoof.

"What? They're tasty." I take another bite of them.

"How are they not affecting you?" Said Twilight.

"What are they supposed to do?" I questioned.

"They play a nasty prank on you in the form of a side effect."

"Well then, I guess I'm immune to it."

"Interesting. Anyway we should probably get something to eat too."

"Why don't you come with us Raidey?" said Pinkie Pie.

I shifted uncomfortably. "I don't think it's a good idea."

"Why not Raiden? The townsponies have seen stranger things before." said Rarity.

"It's not that. I'm just dangerous to have around."

Rainbow Dash flew up to me. "Why? You don't look too bad."

I reach down and pick up a rock. "I never told you how I dealt with the timber wolves."

"[MACHINE activated. Construct # 2 Combat knife.]" The rock came apart, and turned into a knife. Everypony gasped.

"This is the MACHINE. A super advanced technological marvel, capable of manipulating matter in order to create weapons."

"You are dangerous!" Rainbow Dash said, as she flew up to my face. "And to think we were going to bring you to Ponyville!"

"Rainbow Dash, If he was gonna hurt us he would have done it already." said Applejack. "After all, friends don't hurt friends, Right?" I froze.

"Y-you consider me a friend? But you just met me." "Silly filly. Friends can be anypony you meet!"

"An interesting philosophy. If only it applied to me."

"But it does! Stop being so negative. Come with us!"

"Yeah. How else are we going to finish our conversation?"

"And I haven't thrown a welcome to Ponyville party in a while!"

"A w-welcome party?" What is with these ponies? They just met a living weapon of mass destruction (me), and they want to befriend me? "But what if I hurt somepony?"

"Do you want to?" said Rainbow Dash.

"No."

"Then you have nothing to worry about! Come on!" They then proceeded to drag me to Ponyville.

On the way there, they asked me questions about Earth and humans. I tried to answer the best I could while toning it down for the ponies, because it seems like Equestria is much less harsh than Earth. When we got there, there was a buzz of activity due to "The elements of harmony bringing here a strange creature from the Everfree forest." I received stares from a lot of ponies.

"It's ok Raiden. Once the welcome to Ponyville party starts up, the ponies will be much more comfortable around you."

"I hope so. I don't think I can stand being stared at for too long."

(GASP!) "A Human!" Then a mint blue unicorn mare with a white stripe in her mane was next to me, observing me from all angles.

"Is it real?" (Poke) "It is! Oh my Celestia I finally found a HUMAN!"

I turned to Twilight. "Is this why you asked about me being a human?"

"yep."

she was looking at me and breathing heavily.

"Are you ok miss...?"

"LYRA!"

I reeled back. "Oh! Sorry. I mean... My name is Lyra. Lyra Heartstrings."

"Well it's nice to meet you Lyra." I took her hoof and shook it.

"Woww. So this is what human hands feel like." She pulled my hands close to her. "So nice and warm."

"Can I have my hands back now?"

"... just a little longer?"

"(Sigh) Fiiiine." …... "Ok that's enough."

"Nuuuuuu" I pulled my hands back, and walked back over to the others.

"Why didn't you warn me about Lyra?" They looked at me with a weird look.

"What?"

"We saw the way you were holdin hooves wit Lyra." said Applejack. I raised an eyebrow.

"I don't get what you're saying." and then it hit me like a brick to the face. "OOHH NO! That was NOT what you think it was."

"Oh my, it appears someone is getting a bit flustered." said Rarity. The MACHINE started sparking.

(heavy breathing) "O.K. just to get things cleared up. I do not hold any romantic affection towards anyone, anypony, or anything. I never have, and I do not intend on doing so anytime in the near future."

I hold up the MACHINE. "And rule #2 of dealing with me, You do not make insinuation towards the Raiden."

"What's rule #1?"

"#1 isn't relevant at this time. Anyway let's go." I start walking. I turn around.

"I don't know where I'm going." They giggled and caught up with me.

"Come on. We'll show you to Sugarcube Corner."

A few minuets later we arrived at the edible looking bakery. "Welcome to Sugarcu-WAH! Screamed a blue mare with a pink mane. "PINKIE! What have we told you about bringing strange creatures into Sugarcube Corner!?"

"Creature? Now I am offended." I said.

She gasped. "It can talk?"

"[yes HE can talk, and HE would like to obtain a pastry from this establishment.]"

"Thank you AIA."

"U-um O-ok." She sounded almost as nervous as Fluttershy.

"It's ok. I wont hurt you or anypony here. My name is Raiden." She relaxed a bit as she smiled. "Well Raiden, what would you like?"

"Do you have chocolate cupcakes?"

"Sorry, we are fresh out. Pinkie! We need some more chocolate cupcakes!"

"I'm on it Mrs. Cake!" and she went into the kitchen.

"Wait. Pinkie works here? That explains a lot."

"Come on Raiden. While Pinkie Pie is baking, lets continue the tour of Ponyville." I was shown around the town and I met a bunch of other ponies. From Aloe and Lotus who ran the spa, to Vinyl Scratch who ran an apparently popular club.

"And finally, this is the Golden Oaks Library. Ponyville's library, and my home." said Twilight. "Woooow." I haven't read a good book in a while and I was eager to read what information they had on this world.

"It's also where you are going to be staying for the time being."

"Wait WHAT!?"

"The Everfree is too dangerous to stay in so you are going to stay in the guest room until we can get you a house in Ponyville."

"But-"

"No buts. Besides, I want to get to know you better, and what way better than with some testing?"

"Well I can't say no to the advancement of scientific progress. So I guess I'm staying with you." "Shall we go in?" I open the door and-

"SURPRISE!"

"AAAAHH!" I stumble backwards, and land hard on my back.

(Long exaggerated gasp)

"Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh! I'm soooo sorry! I knew surprising him was a bad idea."said Twilight.

I get up. "ow. It's ok. I'm just a bit jumpy after being in the Everfree for a while."

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"[Body integrity at 99.3%. Minor subdermial circulatory rupture detected.]"

"What does that mean?" asked Fluttershy.

"It means I have a bruise. I'll be fine, don't worry about it."

I look over at Pinkie. "How did you set this up? I thought you were over at Sugarcube Corner." "Well I was, but I finished early so I decided to set up your welcome to Ponyville party!"

I shed a tear.

"What's wrong darling?" said Rarity.

"Nothing, it's just this world is so nice, and you ponies are so hospitable even though I'm so different from you. Earth could never be like this."

I wipe away the tears and smile. "Anyway, enough crying. Let's party!"

"YAAAY!"

[Precision Drive 15% complete]


	4. Chapter S1

MLM short

"BOOP"

Raiden was hiding in the foliage around Fluttershy's house, waiting for her to come out and feed the animals. "sneaking around with my sneaking music. Dundundundundundundundun (sneak) Dundundundun (sneak) Dundundundundun..." He crawled along the ground underneath the window, sidled up next to the door, and waited.

A few minuets later, Fluttershy opened the door with a bag of animal feed. She didn't notice Raiden sneaking up from behind the door.

[commencing operation in 3...2...1...]

Raiden quickly jumped in front of Fluttershy, whose eyes widened in surprise. But before she had a chance to react, Raiden reached forward and poked her in the nose.

"Boop"

Fluttershy just stood there blankly.

"Fluttershy?" He poked her side and she started to fall over. He caught her and waved his hand in front of her eyes. "Huh. She fainted standing up." He then proceeded to carried Fluttershy back to bed, and fed her animals for her, before going to his next target.

"Sneaking around in some rolls of cloth. Dundundundundundundun..." We find Raiden in the Carousel Boutique, sneaking behind poniequines and sheets of cloth.

Rarity was putting the finishing touches on a new design, when she heard something rustle behind her. "Hmm?" She called out. "Sweetie Bell is that you?" But Sweetie Bell was with the CMC right now. "Must have been my imagination."

She turned back to her design and saw Raiden sitting on top of the desk. "Hi Rarity. Boop!"

He poked her nose and Rarity was in a state of confusion. "Who? Wha? Raiden?!" She said, flustered.

Raiden promptly leaped out the window, DID A BARREL ROLL!, and ran off towards his next victim.

Twilight was wrapped up in a good book, and we know how Twilight gets when she is reading something like that. This made it unnecessary for Raiden to do any hiding. He walked up to Twilight and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Yes?" There was nopony there. "what?" she turned back around and found a Raiden in her face. "WAAH!"

"Boop!" Raiden said for the third time today.

"Raiden! What was that about?"

He ran out the library sideways, while clacking his hands and going "WOOPWOOPWOOPWOOPWOOP!"

"... What just happened?"


	5. Chapter 4

AN Thank you The Helper for the tip.

Yes I know the difference between an aileron roll and a barrel roll. It was for meme's sake.

MlM

Chapter 4

Canterlot

"Speech"

Thoughts

(Noises)

"[MACHINE voice]"

Raiden's POV

The next morning

[Precision Drive 48% complete]

"Oh. Good morning Raiden. You're up early."

"I didn't sleep."

"What? Why?"

"An interesting effect of the MACHINE rewiring my nervous system, I can stay awake for up to two weeks without sleeping or getting exhausted, allowing me to get some stuff done during the night. Such as catching up on studying this world, hence the book." I gestured to the book in my hand.

"Well I'm glad Somepony is interested in studying." said Twilight as she glared at Rainbow Dash, passed out on her couch from partying too hard.

"What should we do about Rainbow?"

"Just leave her there. She'll get up eventually."

"So what do we have planned today?"

"Well, I sent a letter to Princess Celestia and we are going to go and see her!"

"I'm going to meet the Princess of the country? I'm not sure how that will turn out. Will I be deemed a threat to the nation? I don't want to be locked up!"

"Don't worry. Celestia is a kind and fair ruler. I'm sure nothing bad will happen."

"Ok. I'm just a bit worried about meeting royalty."

"It's ok, everyone gets worried about meeting the princesses for the first time. Besides, our train to Canterlot won't be here til noon, so we still have a bit of time." I calmed down a bit.

"Ok, Thanks for calming me down Twilight. But what are we going to do until then?"

"I was thinking you could help us understand a bit more about our world."

"But Spike is asleep."

"not him and me "us", HER and me "us"."

"What?" (Knock Knock)

"There she is now!"

"Who is she?" (door opens)

"Hi Raiden!"

"(sigh) Hello Lyra."

"Twilight invited me over so we could learn about you, and your human culture! (squee)"

"Oh.. ok." then she seemed a bit nervous.

"Can I see them again? You know... for science."

"Fine, but ONLY for science." I swear, I think she licked my hands the last time. Lyra was examining my hands and I saw Twilight giving me that look again.

"Aww, you two look so-"

"Not one more word out of you Sparkle!" (Giggles) (Sighs).

[Precision Drive 62% complete]

Later

I decided to fetch my backpack that I brought into this world from my house in the Everfree so I could show Twilight and Lyra some human technology. I pulled out my Ipod, as an example and started explaining the inner workings of it.

"It holds HOW MANY SONGS?"

"It holds just 200. That's not that many considering how many songs it can hold. I use the memory for holding podcasts, mostly SYSK."

"SYSK?"

"Stuff You Should Know. It's an informational audio podcast that explains how the different aspects of the universe works. Which now that I think about it, is the perfect thing to listen to!"

"so you're telling me that this little black box contains hundreds of hours of information about your world?"

"Yep!"

Twilight and Lyra looked at each other, and squeed at the top of their lungs. "Can we listen? Can we listen? Can we listen?!"

"Actually, I have a better idea. I was thinking I could give it to you."

they blinked. "really?"

"well I have already listened to all of them so I don't need it anymore. Twilight, You love to learn new things, and Lyra, You are so interested in humans, so I'm giving this to you two."

… "SQUEEEEEEE! Thank you Raiden!" they put their forehooves around me, and I panicked, pushing them away. "Ah! Raiden!"

"Sorry, it's just, the closest thing I remember to having a hug, is a choke hold. Bullworth is a harsh place."

"Oh Raiden." They then hugged me, and for once, I felt... happy with bodily contact.

"Thank you girls. For being so accepting of me, and for being so... ponylike, because honestly, Equestria is better than Earth."

"I'm glad to hear that Raiden." said Twilight.

"Can we learn from the black box now?" said Lyra.

"Sure thing Lyra." I showed them how to operate the Ipod, and we listened to how jets work, to how Twinkies are made, from breakfast to noon.

[Precision Drive 75% complete]

At the train station, Spike waved us off. "See you guys tomorrow!"

"Make sure the library doesn't burn down!" Twilight called back. He saluted as the train pulled away from the station. Twilight and I sat down, and waited for the train to get to Canterlot. I noticed I was getting lots of stares from the other ponies on the train.

"It's ok Raiden." She smiled. "It's not everyday somepony sees a creature from another dimension." I smiled weakly back, but it turned back into a frown.

(Sigh) "I need some air." I head to the back of the train, with everypony giving me a large amount of space. I reached the caboose and breathed in clean fresh air.

"(Inhale) aaaaahhh. Can't get that on Earth anymore. Mr. Aia. What's our ETA?"

"[Estimated Time of Arrival is in 30 minuets.]"

"Thanks. But what to do til then?" I went back inside the train and sat back down next to Twilight. "I guess I could recharge for a bit."

"What are you going to do Raiden?"

"Mr. Aia. Activate stationary quick sleep mode."

"[Quick sleep mode activated]" The MACHINE sent a pulse of electricity through my body, making my arm and leg muscles rigid and keeping me still while I slept.

[Precision Drive 88% complete]

"Raiden? Raiden!"

"Whaza?"

"We're here."

"Oh" I get up and look around. "Woooow." This city is amazing! "Let's go! We can't keep Celestia waiting."

"Ok." we stepped out of the train and headed towards the castle. Unlike Ponyville, my presence was not as receptive, but more panicked. Several dozen ponies fled as we made our way towards the castle, and a few just stood and stared with scared expressions. When we finally made our way to the castle gates, there was several guards in our way.

"Hello miss Sparkle. The Princesses are awaiting you and the creature."

"Hey! I prefer the term human."

"..." well that guy was rude. We went into the castle and I was astounded by the architecture. "This place is incredible!... and the hallways are absurdly large. Why is that?" Twilight opened her mouth to speak, but then stopped.

"Actually, I don't know. Maybe we can ask the princess." we made it to a sort of waiting room. Apparently we were early, and Celestia was in a meeting with someone called Princess Candace.

"Well well, if it isn't Twilight Sparkle." said a pompous voice.

"(Groan) Blueblood."

"I can see you are associating yourself with more disgusting creatures, like Rarity." He said her name with disdain.

[Precision Drive 94% complete]

"Hey! I take offense to that, and Rarity is not disgusting!"

"Well it is not my problem what you think creature... and yes she is."

[Precision Drive 99.8% complete]

"Alright I don't care who you are. But you just broke rule number 1 of dealing with me." I said with a snarl.

Twilight looked up at me, curious. "Oh yeah. You never told us. What's rule number 1?"

I grinned and turned to Blueblood with fire in my eyes "Never insult my friends!"

[The Precision Drive is now fully operational. Activating... Constructs #19 Shuriken(mirror), #45 Heat Laser]

Twilight's POV

I had seen him use the MACHINE before, but not like this. His eyes turned dull and gray as he reached for a chair and disassembled it. It turned into a small ball with a hole in it, and some ninpony stars.

"Raiden! Don't do it! He's not worth it, and we'll get in big trouble!"

"[Raiden is not here right now.]" I recognized that voice.

"Mr. Aia!? What happened to Raiden?"

"[Raiden is currently not in control of his body.]" The MACHINE said. "[I am]".

"Aia! Give Raiden back his body!"

"[You misunderstand. Raiden lent me his body with the Precision Drive.]"

I was very confused. "But why?"

he gave a cold calculating and fairly creepy grin. "[so I can do this!]" And with a flick of his wrist, the ninpony stars embedded themselves in the walls and ceiling around Blueblood.

"Ha! Your aim is worse than your appearance!"

"[I think I hit my targets dead on.]" He then pointed the ball at one of the stars, and pressed a button on the back. (FFFZZZZZZ) A laser came out of the ball and bounced off of the ninpony stars around Blueblood, trapping him in a sort of laser cage.

"Wh-what is going on?" he said, clearly distressed.

"[A haircut.]" Raiden then twisted his wrist holding the ball and the lasers moved themselves around Blueblood. He then turned off the laser.

"A Ha! Your lasers did nothing to me!"

"[Did you learn nothing from a few seconds ago? I always do as I intend.]" He then held up his fingers. "[Three... Two... One...]"

(Floof) Chunks of Blueblood's mane promptly fell of as well as part of his tail, making him look ridiculous.

Blueblood stood there in shock. "... AAAAAAAAUGH! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

"Pfft. (Snickering)." I was having a hard time containing myself.

"[Precision Drive deactivating.]"

Raiden's eyes were no longer dull, and he seemed a bit tired. "Hey Twilight. How did I do?"

"Well I'm not one to speak for Rarity, but she would think you did a great job." I said.

Raiden's POV

"I will not stand for this! Guards! Subdue this beast!" Yelled Blueblood.

I got into a ready stance. "I'd like to see them try Blue_bald_."

A large forceful voice came from behind me. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!"

I turned around and saw three alicorn ponies with regal auras.

"Blueblood! Twilight! What happened here?" asked the white one with the sun on her flank.

Bluebald immediately spoke up. "Auntie! This creature that Twilight Sparkle brought into the castle, attacked me while I was just minding my own business."

"That's not what happened at all!" Said Twilight.

"Then what did happen?"

"[I believe I may be of assistance.]"

"Yes." I spoke up. "Mr. Aia is connected directly to my brain. He should be able to display my memories like a video."

"W-what?" Stuttered Bluebald.

"[Observe.]"

And like any good mechanical assistant, there was a hologram projected that displayed the events of a few minuets ago up until the initial display of the hologram in the first place.

The dark blue one was clearly agitated. "Blueblood..."

"Umm... I'll be going now." And he ran off.

"Thank you for dealing with him."

"You're welcome princesses. Now if I may introduce myself, I am Raiden Vazquez, Human, and wielder of the MACHINE."

"I am Princess Celestia. It is very nice to meet you Raiden.

"And I am Princess Luna, Celestia's sister."

"I am Princess Cadance, Ruler of the Crystal Empire, and Twilight's sister in law."

My jaw dropped. "Wait… Twilight, you have a brother?"

She sweatdropped. "Eh he. I thought you were going to ask how I'm related to royalty, but yes I do have a brother. His name is Shining Armor."

"Why was I not told this?"

"Really Twilight? Again?" said Cadance.

"Eh he he…" said Twilight nervously.

"Anyway," said Luna "Let us go into the other room to discuss this."

As we walked into the other room, I picked up a conversation between Cadance and Celestia that they were whispering.

"Celestia, something is bothering me about this human."

"What is it Cadance?"

"All ponies have love in their hearts. and as you know, I am responsible for observing and enforcing that love, but this Raiden does not seem to possess any form of love for anything whatsoever! Friendship, and attachment yes, but no love…"

"Interesting…"

Apparently humans, or maybe just me, have better hearing than ponies.

We made it to the throne room, and the royal sisters sat down before taking a serious note.

"Well, we can see why Twilight wrote to us so intently about you Raiden." said Celestia.

"I see.." I looked over at Twilight who just shrugged.

Suddenly the MACHINE started acting up. "[Warning! K-Class Type Green Reality Bender Detected! Activating IRL. Infinite Reality Lock.]"

An orange field formed around my body and dissipated leaving a tingly sensation.

A voice came out of nowhere. "Well then that's no fun, having that little watch ruin my entrance." Then a bipedal chimera phased out of the ground while wearing a hat made of fruit.

"Discord! Why are you here?"

"Oh I'm just here to take a look at the human that ponyville is clamoring about." He eyed the MACHINE with curiosity. "Although this device intrigues me. I don't understand how my magic is not affecting it."

I stared at it. "Um... Who are you?"

"Oh my I forgot to introduce myself. I am Discord the resident incarnation of chaos." And he offered his paw to shake.

I shake it. "Raiden Vazquez. A pleasure." And then his paw came off. "Um... Sorry?"

"Well honestly I expected more of a reaction from you." He said dissapointed as he screwed his paw back on.

Celestia spoke up. "Back to the matter at hoof. From the images you showed us we can determine that you possess great amounts of destructive power."

"Will I be exiled or locked up?"

Celestia looked at me with an amused face. "Exile? Oh heavens no! You will just be treated like anypony else."

"What?"

"Twilight has enough magical potential to blow up half of this mountain. But we don't treat her as a danger. We treat her like a friend!" Twilight looked blank.

"It's not what you could do. It's about what you would do." said Luna.

"Thank you very much princesses. I won't disappoint you."

"Anyway it's getting late. I suggest you two retire for the evening and get yourselves some rest."

"We thank you for your hospitality princesses."

"Anytime Raiden, and please, call me Celestia."

"Thank you Celestia."

Luna's POV

I saw Raiden sitting in the gardens watching the stars when I flew down to him.

"Hello Raiden."

"Hello Luna."

"I appriciate your fondness of the night but you should get some sleep."

"I don't need to sleep for extended periods of time. So I watch the beautiful night sky."

I paused. "Y-you think it's beautiful?"

"Why wouldn't I? The stars are always in different spots, making an infinite amount of possible patterns, so I catalog them."

"I see. Thank you for appreciating the night Raiden."

"Thank you Luna, for keeping me sane during the night."

"You should still try to sleep. The beds here are some of the most comfortable in Equestria."

"If you insist."

"... I understand you are staying with Twilight Sparkle."

"Yes. What of it?"

"You two better not do anything because I keep watch over the night you know." I said giving him a wink to tease him. But instead of blushing, like I expected him to, his voice became stern, and he said.

"I wouldn't dream of it princess."

Wouldn't dream of it? Hmmm... I thought to myself as he departed.

I think it's time for a prank.

I went over to Celestia's room. She was just starting to get ready to sleep when I told her my plan.

"Oooh I like it! We haven't had some fun together in a while."

I went to Raiden's temporary quarters and peeked inside.

ZzzZZzzz

Good. I was preparing the spell when Celestia entered carrying a sleeping Twilight with her magic.

Twilight was then placed in the bed alongside Raiden and tucked in. We then positioned their forearm/hooves around each other. They looked so cute.

"Ready sister?"

"Ready."

I cast the spell and entered Raiden's dream.

The Dreamscape

We found our selves in a the royal gardens. It was nighttime and the stars were as they were when I talked to Raiden.

"What? Why is Raiden dreaming about the gardens?" asked Celestia.

"It appears that Raiden is dreaming about what just happened." I explained.

"Huh. Raiden really likes the sky."

"I know. Isn't it wonderful?"

"Aren't you going to start the prank?"

"Oh yes!" Using dream magic, I created a replica of Twilight Sparkle in Raiden's dream, and instructed it to go over to Raiden.

"Oh! Hi Twilight. I thought you were sleeping." Said Raiden.

"No." said the fake Twilight. I just wanted to be with you." It nuzzled him.

He smiled. "Um... Raiden?"

"Yes?"

"I have something to tell you."

He had a worried look on his face. "What is it?"

"I... I love you."

"oh no." He said under his breath.

"Twilight" put it's hooves around his neck. "Kiss me you silly filly!"

It then engaged Raiden in a full on muzzle lock.

"But Twilight... mmf."

He came away from it blushing heavily. "B-but I promised Luna..."

Wait. Did he just say what I think he said? Oh NO! He's LUCID!

Raiden then grabbed his head. "This is not part of my psyche... Wait a minuet. AIA! Full Auto-scan. Now!

The entire dreamscape started flashing red, and a mechanical voice reverberated throughout the world.

"[WARNING! TWO FORIEGN ENTITIES DETECTED! NOW ACTIVATING MENTAL SHUTDOWN.]"

We were then kicked out of his mind. I was shocked. "How did he know we were there?"

"Didn't Twilight write to us saying that the MACHINE is connected to his mind?"

"That must have been it."

"Well I hope that his mind is ok."

Twilight's POV

"ZZZ..hmm?" I wake up with something warm wrapped around me. Then I notice my hooves wrapped around a warm body. I open my eyes and right there is Raiden. With his arms around my neck, sleeping. "...AAAH!" I yelled at him, pushing him away while blushing madly. "Raiden! What are you doing in my room?"

"...zz..."

"Raiden! Wake up!"

"..."

"(Groan) I telekineticaly lift him off the bed and drop him on the floor"

"..."

I was starting to worry. "Raiden?" I shook him violently. "Raiden!"

"..."

"RAIDEN!"

I ran into the throne room to see Celestia and Luna.

"What's the matter Twilight?"

"It's Raiden! He's not waking up!"

Their eyes widened and they looked at each other. "Oh dear... What have I done?" Said Luna.

"Twilight, I need you to get your friends over here as soon as possible."

"But Raiden-"

"I will explain everything later. Now go. Quickly!"


	6. Chapter S2

mlM short

The Metanet

Raiden's POV

AN: All mlM shorts do not follow the story timeline

"[Reader Detected! Reader Detected!]"

"Interesting."

"What is it Raiden?" Asked Twilight.

"It appears that there is a hole in the fourth wall."

Twilight looked shocked. "But only Pinkie usually breaks the fourth wall."

"It's ok." I reassured her. "This chapter wasn't sealed correctly and the MACHINE is just letting us know that there is a reader through a gap in the Metanet."

"The Metanet?"

"Yes. The Metanet is the version of the internet that the readers use to read this story."

(To stop any confusion. To the characters in this story, is part of the Metanet. To you, the reader, it's part of the internet.)

"Thank you Mr. Yu55 for clearing things up."

(You're welcome.)

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I pointed to the crack in the chapter. "You see that Twilight? Step through it."

"U-um ok."

(Wvorp) (Wvorp)

She gasped at the swirling mass of information.

I spread out my arms in a grand gesture. "Twilight Sparkle. Welcome! To the Metanet!"

"It's incredible… so much to learn!"

"Yes but I would be careful, there is some crazy stuff regarding My Little Pony characters on the Metanet."

A few minutes later…

Twilight was curled up in a ball shivering. "...I don't wear lingerie… I don't like Rainbow Dash like that…"

Raiden gave her a hug. "I tried to warn you."

Twilight looked up. "Why aren't you traumatized?"

"One of the perks of being an OC in a not well known fanfiction. There is no perverted fan art of you… I just jinxed myself didn't I."

AN: Plox no fan art of last chapter's "Scene".


	7. Chapter 5

MlM

Chapter 5

Mind

"Speech"

(Sounds)

Thoughts

"[MACHINE voice]"

Twilight's POV

"You did what?!" I said.

Luna looked sad as she stared at the ground in shame. "I never wanted this to happen. I just wanted to show him that we were not just rulers, but kind, happy ones that can joke."

Celestia spoke up. "What happened is in the past, right now we have to deal with a more pressing situation."

"What's that princess?" Questioned Applejack.

"Raiden... Is in a coma. And we have to go and get him."

"What do you mean go and get him?" Asked Fluttershy. "Isn't he right here?" She gestured to the bed.

"Well yes and no." Said Luna. "We essentially have to travel into his mind to awaken him from his sleep."

The implications are dangerous. If we messed something up, it could leave Raiden as a vegetable.

Luna readied the mind walking spell. " is everypony ready?"

"Yeah!"

"Then let's go."

Raiden's mindscape

We found ourselves in an endless white space with a door made of a shiny metal, and Raiden standing in front of it. "Raiden!" I started running toward him, but Luna stopped me.

"That is not Raiden."

"What do you mean?" said Rainbow Dash. "Let's just grab him and get out of here."

"If only it were that simple, but we are not inside Raiden's mind yet. Raiden apparently has set up a sort of security system inside his mind in the form of a gatekeeper to his mind."

"So how do we get past it?"

"[You must fight.]"

A force field closed around me and the Raiden, trapping us together.

"Twilight!" Exclaimed my friends. "Luna! You hafta get us in there!" said Applejack.

"I'm sorry Applejack. This is Raiden's place. I have very little power here outside of creating constructs."

Rainbow rooted for me. "Come on Twilight! You can beat him!"

The Raiden's MACHINE then activated. "[Construct #3.5 Katana.]" He then pointed the sword at me. "[Prepare yourself.]"

My horn started to glow but then stopped. "I… I can't! I can't hurt my friend!"

"Twilight! It's not him!"

"I don't care! It's still part of him! I can't do it!" I yelled. "I'm sorry."

Raiden rushed towards me, blade forward.

I closed my eyes and waited… and waited… and waited? I opened my eyes and saw the blade an inch away from my throat, with Raiden's eyes glowing yellow.

He put the blade away and bowed.

"Wha- Why?"

"[You have proven yourself not a threat to Raiden's mind as you hold no aggression against him. I can detect that you have the power to easily defeat me, but you do not. That is why you are allowed entrance to his mind. After all, it's not about what you can do, but what you would do.]" He said as he looked over at the princesses.

He vanished and the door opened.

The field dropped and everypony came over to me.

"Way to go Twilight!" said Rainbow Dash.

"I'm glad you did the right thing in being peaceful." praised Celestia.

"Thanks everypony, now lets go get Raiden."

The inside of Raiden's mind was, to say the least, weird. It felt wrong to go through his mind. It was all white rooms {Think Apple store} that interconnected and you could go through one door, go back through the same door, and find yourself in a completely different place. We stayed in a group, so as to avoid getting lost.

"Where is Raiden's consciousness? Pinkie Pie… What is that?" Pinkie was balancing a multicolored ball on her head.

"I think it's the fun part of his personality." said Pinkie.

"How can you tell?"

"I read the plaque." to her left was an empty pedestal with a plaque that read, Fun.

"Pinkie you should probably put that back."

"Awww."

"Hey girls I found something!" said Applejack.

It was a large door covered in chains and padlocks, it was labeled Humanity.

"What do you think is in there, and why it's locked up?" Asked Rarity.

"I don't know. but it looks like we have to go through it to get any farther." I melted the locks off with my magic and we stepped inside.

Once inside we experienced chaos. Not even Discord's brand of chaos was as terrifying as the twister of horror that was the desires, regrets, and atrocities of human nature. However there was altruistic qualities that tried to make up for it, but in all, humans were mad.

When we made it out of that room, we were all shivering, even the princesses.

"How could somepony even-(gag)." said Luna.

"I knew he was holdin somethin back when we were asking him about humans, while we were takin him to ponyville." said Applejack.

"I saw it in his eyes, he was afraid of letting us know, he wanted to spare us the horror." I said. Fluttershy was still shaking. Poor Fluttershy.

There was another room with a white arrow pointing in a circle.

We looked inside and saw a switch labeled "shuffle". It was turned on.

"That doesn't look good." I walk over there and switch it off.

(BWOOOM)

"What the hay was that?"

We left the room and saw that there was now just a big hallway with doors on either side. each door was labeled with a different part of his mind. "Well this certainly makes things easier."

At the end of the hall, there was a golden door labeled "RAIDEN".

"This is it…" said Luna.

"Don't worry Raiden, we're coming to get you." said Rainbow.

We opened the door and stepped inside. Once there, we saw something weird.

"Two Raidens?" Exclaimed Rarity.

"[Incorrect.]", "Aia don't be rude."

"That's Mr. Aia?" said Celestia.

"[I am the manifestation of MRAIA inside of Raiden's mind.]"

"Man am I glad to see… oh no. You didn't."

"What's wrong Raiden?"

"Y-you entered the door… I can see it in Fluttershy…" He clasped his head. "No no no no…"

I tried to comfort him. "Raiden, it's-"

"Get away! You've seen what kind of a monster humans can be!"

I yelled. "But we've seen the good that they do too! When you protected Fluttershy! When you defended Rarity's name from Blueblood!"

He looked up. "You don't see me as a monster?"

I smiled. "Remember, It's not what you could do…"

"It's what you would do." We finished together.

"That's my line!" said Luna.

Everypony laughed.

"Come on Raiden, Let's go home."

Raiden glared at Luna. "No more shipping Twiden, alright?" he said.

"What's Twiden?"

"(Sigh.)"

AN: seriously though. No Twiden.


	8. Chapter S3

MlM Short

Estrus season

AN: is this fanfic rated M? No. So no lemons for you.

Raiden's POV

I was walking through Ponyville and I noticed that I was receiving strange looks from the mares in town. Some were licking their lips, whilst others would shake their hips rhythmically. I reached the library and was greeted by Spike. "Hi Spike. Where's Twilight? I need to ask her something."

It was like he didn't hear me. "Raiden! Oh am I glad to see they haven't gotten you yet."

"Who haven't gotten me?"

"All the mares in Ponyvile! Duh!"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

He smacked himself in the head. "Ugh! I forgot to tell you. Today is the start of estrus season! All the mares will mate with any male they can find! It's not as intense on the first day, but you should get out of here!"

"But Spike, if you haven't already noticed, I'm Human! I don't think anypony would go for me. And if it's so bad that I should be worried, then shouldn't you be at Rarity's?"

He blushed. "That's not the point! You need to hide! Go find Big Macintosh, he's been able to evade everypony every estrus season."

"Ok I will, see you later Spike."

"Bye Raiden."

I heard Twilight's voice from inside, and it sounded… depraved? "Raiden! Did you say Raiden?"

"Uuh… no." said Spike meekly.

I left quickly. I was making my way to the Apple's when a bright flash of a teleportation blinded me. Then something clamped itself to my leg. "AAAH!"

I looked down. "Lyra!? What are you doing?" the mint unicorn in question had her hooves wrapped around my leg and was rubbing up against it sensually.

"Oh nothing. Just saying hi to my favorite human."

I was starting to get uncomfortable. "Lyra could you please get off of me?"

Then she looked at me with a sultry look in her eyes. "But why would you want that?" She then teleported us to her room in her bed. "Especially since we are so comfortable…"

Spike was right. I needed to find Big Mac before the mares got me. and it looks like I fell into this one's trap.

"Mr. Aia! Emergency escape code: Rubber band!"

"[Teleportation rebound activated.]" The MACHINE then used the residual teleportation energy to warp me back to where I was before Lyra teleported me.

I made it to Sweet Apple Acres where I saw Applejack bucking some apple trees.

"Hey Applejack. Do you know where Big Mac is?"

She looked nervous. "I last saw him going into the barn."

"Thanks Applejack."

I go into the barn and Applejack follows. The barn is empty "Huh. He must have left."

Applejack spoke. "Well while you're here, you wanna buck?"

"Sorry Applejack, Human bodies are not suitable for kicking apples out of trees. I would probably just hurt myself."

She pushed me against the wall into a corner. "Oh that's not what ah meant sugarcube." Uh Oh.

"Well you may have me cornered… But can you fly?!" "[Mobility construct. A goddamn jetpack.]" I turn the wall into a jetpack as I pluck a hair from Applejack's mane. "Yoink!"

"Hey! Get down from there, ya varmit!"

"Aia, take this DNA sample and find Big Macintosh."

"[Affirmative. Scanning… Macintosh found. Now transmitting data to jetpack.]" And I was promptly smashed through the wall into Big Mac's secret room.

He looked shocked that somepony or someone actually found his secret hideout. "He he… Hi Mac."

"W-what! How did you find me? Nopony is supposed to find me!" That was the most I had heard him talk.

Suddenly Rainbow Dash flew in through the hole. "Hey Raiden. I just saw you flying. You wanna take a ride on the rainbow?" And then she saw Big Mac. "(gasp!)" and she flew off towards Ponyvile screaming, "WE FOUND HIM!"

"Uh Oh." Said Mac.

A few moments later, what felt like an earthquake was actually nearly everymare in Ponyvile surrounding us.

"Looks like this is it Raiden."

"Not yet Mac, There is still hope."

"But we're surrounded."

"And I have the MACHINE."

One of the mares yelled. "Get them!"

And once again everything was in slow motion. "Emergency escape code: Starbound!"

I touched the ground. "[Construct: Orion class NASA rocket.]"

"Try and get us in SPACE!"

Find out what happens on the next episode of Dragon Ball Z! Do Do DOOOO!


	9. Chapter 6

MlM

Chapter 6

Defender

AN: If fighting is sure to result in victory then you must fight!

"Speech"

(Sounds)

thoughts

"[MACHINE voice]"

Raiden's POV

It was a normal day in the Golden Oaks Library. Twilight was transcribing the podcasts from another reality, Lyra was examining my hands again, and Pinkie Pie was trying to shove some new cupcakes of hers down my throat. Yep. perfectly normal.

"And what muscles make your wrist flex?"

"The Flexor Carpus Radialis, Flexor Carpus Ulnaris, and the Palmaris Longus, located here, here, and here, are the ones that flex my wrist." ...What? AoT got me into muscle anatomy.

Lyra's horn started glowing. "So if I do this…" My wrist then started flopping around as Lyra pulled on the tendons in my arm.

"Ow ow OW ow Lyra Stop!" I yelled.

She couldn't hear me over her own shrieks of joy.

"That's enough!" I grab the nearest book and concentrate.

"[MACHINE Activated. Construct #11 Glove.]" The book deconstructed and covered my hand in a rigid metallic substance, stopping my hand from bending.

"Hmm? Raiden, Why did you do that?" asked Lyra

"Lyra you were hurting me."

"Ohmygosh. I'm so sorry." She started crying. Man these ponies are emotional. "I didn't know."

I held her close to comfort her. "It's ok Lyra. I've experienced worse."

She hugged me. Twilight was looking at me with that look again.

I pointed at her. "Don't even start…"

She giggled.

I got up and stretched my legs. "(Yawn) I'm going to go over to Applejack's, stretch my legs a bit."

"O.K. See you soon Raiden." Twilight and Lyra said.

So I started on my way to Sweet Apple Acres.

Walking down the street, I noticed most ponies paying me no mind. As if I was one of them. This comforted me. I was not seen as a strange creature, and I was accepted. I belonged.

I was getting close to Sweet Apple Acres when I heard the snap of splintering wood. Worried, I picked up the pace until I had the farm in sight. "In front of the barn I saw Applejack, and the CMC surrounded by timber wolves! Applejack was covered in bruises and cuts from defending them. I got to help them!

"[MACHINE Activated. Constructs #25 Sonic grenade, #3.11 Fire sword]"

I threw the grenade in the middle of the pack and shouted. "Everypony! Cover your ears!"

They looked shocked to see me, but they complied and covered their ears with their hooves.

(BaWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE) The grenade detonated causing all of the timber wolves to collapse and paw at their ears. Now's my chance!

I dashed at the first timber wolf, and stabbed it in the back, causing it to burst into flames rather easily. I hacked off the limbs of another and the fire caught, not allowing them to regenerate. By this time, the rest of the wolves had recovered from the noise and started to come after me. Perfect! Using the light from the sword, I drew them towards me and away from Applejack.

She yelled at me. "Raiden! What in tarnation do you think you're doin!?"

"I'm getting them away from you, and the barn!"

"I may not be the Element of loyalty, but I ain't letting you become timber wolf chow!" And she started coming toward me.

"No Applejack! You need to stay away! If something happens then who will be a big sister to Applebloom?"

She froze. "Just stand back!" I yelled. "I got dis!"

"[Construct # 41 Jet hammer.]"

Dedede don't fail me now!

"[Precision Drive activated. Focus: Balance.]" My eyes turned gray, and I generated a jet hammer out of the fence behind me. I felt Mr. Aia take over as my muscles started moving on their own. Aia adjusted my balance as the hammer ignited. Man I hope I don't feel nausea while using the Precision drive.

The jet hammer spins me around like a death top while Mr. Aia keeps my balance on one foot. I lean toward the timber wolves, and the spinning jet hammer promptly decimates them. I stop spinning as I deactivate the Precision Drive.

"Raiden that was amazin!" said Applebloom.

"Yeah! they were all grrrr, and you were spinning and all POW! SLAM!" Said Scootaloo. "It was almost as awesome as if Rainbow Dash handled it."

"Thanks for savin us Raiden." Said Applejack. I noticed she was limping.

"Applejack, you're hurt!" I rushed forward to help her. "We need to get you to a hospital as soon as we can."

"No I'll be fine." She starts limping toward the farmhouse when she falls over.

"Applejack!" Me and the CMC rush towards her.

"Quick, you fillies go inside and tell the Apples what happened. I'll take Applejack to the hospital." I pick her up.

"O.K. Raiden." and the three fillies run inside.

For their body size ponies are surprisingly light. I run through Ponyville with Applejack in my arms. Grrr, I need to get there faster. I need SPEED!

"[New construct available. Agility focus powersuit.]"

I sank into the ground as the surrounding earth was converted into new more dense material. I was covered in a new aerodynamic suit with microhydrolic pistons and a neural jack allowing me to move with thought, and perceive things at a much higher rate. . As a result, I have superspeed!

I shot forward towards the hospital as fast as I could.

"R-raiden..."

"No Applejack save your strength."

We arrived at the hospital where Nurse Redheart tended to her. A while later the rest of the elements arrived.

Fluttershy looked the most worried. "Raiden what happened?"

"Applejack and the CMC were attacked by timber wolves."

"(Gasp!) Are they alright?" Asked Rarity.

"The CMC are fine, but Applejack was hurt pretty badly before I got there."

Rarity hugged me. "Oh thank you Raiden for keeping Sweetie Bell safe."

"Yeah, thanks for taking care of Scootaloo." said Rainbow Dash.

"You're welcome. Wait, are you two related somehow?"

Rainbow shook her head. "No, But she's like a little sister to me."

"Ah."

We stood in silence waiting for the report on Applejack.

It felt like several hours before Nurse Redheart came back. "How is she?"

"She will make a full recovery in a couple of weeks. If she got here later the blood loss might not have made her so lucky."

"Thank you Nurse Redheart. Can we see her now?" Asked Twilight.

"Of course."

We went in to see Applejack. There she was lying in the bed with her signature hat still on.

"H-hey girls."

(Ahem)

"And Raiden."

"Thank you."

"Are you alright darling?" Asked Rarity.

"Am a bit busted up, but I'll be fine. Thanks to Raiden here who carried me all the way from Sweet Apple Acres to the hospital."

"Wait he carried you?" Asked Twilight.

"Truly a knight in shining… eh... gray armor. Really dearie I need to design you some more appealing… what are they called?"

"Powered suits. And I prefer functionality to aesthetics."

"(Giggle) I hear ya partner."

"Hmf." Rarity turned her head.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha!" Everypony laughed. Even me. "VRROH VRROH VRROH!"

"Dude. What is with that laugh?"

"What? Not a fan of FF6?"

They stared at me. "Earth reference, don't worry about it."

"Ohhhhh."

While everypony was chatting with Applejack, I sat in a corner thinking. Then Twilight was next to me.

"Thanks for saving Applejack."

"What are friends for?" I said.

"I can tell something is bothering you. Care to tell?"

"... It was about the the timber wolves I fought. Something about them was off..."

"What about them?"

"It was the way that they caught fire. I had fought them before, and their sap usually prevented them from igniting too easily, but these wolves were like dry leaves. They caught each other on fire. It was like they were dehydrated."

"But the Everfree has plenty of water." Exclaimed Twilight.

"I know. It was like something drove them here, But what?"

"Another mystery for another day Raiden."

"I guess you're right."

"I'm always right."

"You keep telling yourself that."

"Hey!"

"Hay is for ponies."

(Laughter)

"[Next time on My little MACHINE. SCIENCE FOR THE SCIENCE GOD!]"


	10. Chapter 7

MlM

Chapter 7

For SCIENCE!

"Speech"

(Sounds)

thoughts

"[MACHINE voice]"

Raiden's POV

Recently I have been studying about pegasi and their ability to control the weather, and there have been no exploration on how exactly they do it. Yes, there is documentation on what they do, but not the underlying mechanics.

So I decided to get myself some data, I walked outside the library, and saw a rainbow streak breaking up clouds. Time to get her attention.

Pinkie Pie came up with this one. "[MACHINE activated. Construct # 40 Fireworks Cannon.]"

I made a small hole in the ground for material, and I made a long tube type gun. {Think SSBB.}

"[Precision Drive activated. Focus: Accuracy.]"

My eyes turned dull gray, and I fired a firework a few meters in front of Rainbow Dash with pinpoint accuracy so as not to hurt her.

(POW) "WHAUGH!" She tumbled in the air for a bit, recovered, and flew down to me.

"Raiden! What the hey?!" Said Rainbow Dash

"Hay is for ponies."

"You made that joke last chapter."

"Don't break the fourth wall, that's Pinkies job." I retorted.

"She hasn't done any fourth wall breaking this story though."

And then we leaped into eachothers arms/hooves.

"Raiden I love you!"

"I love you too Rainbow Dash!"

and we kissed. Rainbow broke away and said.

"Raiden… I'm pregnant!"

And then we kissed some mojbgaw4etg0fnae PINKIE GET OFF MY COMPUTER!

"[Technical difficulties have delayed this chapter. We apologise for any inconvenience.]"

AN: 4 teh lulz


	11. Chapter 7 again

"[Anti-Pinkie protocols are now in effect to limit 4th wall breaking due to previous chapter.]"

MlM

Chapter 7

For SCIENCE!

"Speech"

(Sounds)

thoughts

"[MACHINE voice]"

Raiden's POV

Recently I have been studying about pegasi and their ability to control the weather, and there have been no exploration on how exactly they do it. Yes, there is documentation on what they do, but not the underlying mechanics.

So I decided to get myself some data, I walked outside the library, and saw a rainbow streak breaking up clouds. Time to get her attention.

Pinkie Pie came up with this one. "[MACHINE activated. Construct # 40 Fireworks Cannon.]"

I made a small hole in the ground for material, and I made a long tube type gun. {Think SSBB.}

"[Precision Drive activated. Focus: Accuracy.]"

My eyes turned dull gray, and I fired a firework a few meters in front of Rainbow Dash with pinpoint accuracy so as not to hurt her.

(POW) "WHAUGH!" She tumbled in the air for a bit, recovered, and flew down to me.

"Raiden! What the hey?!" Said Rainbow Dash

"Hay is for ponies."

"You made that joke last chapter."

"Don't break the fourth wall, that's Pinkies job." I retorted.

"She hasn't done any fourth wall breaking this story though."

"[MLM Canon universe altered.]" Said Aia out of nowhere.

"I wonder what that means." I said.

"Anyway, Why did you do that?"

"I need your help with something Rainbow Dash."

"Well you picked the right pony for the job, because you know how awesome I can get!"

"I'm going to need some help with some scientific experiments." I explained.

"Well you picked the wrong pony for the job, because you know how bored I can get!"

"Please Rainbow, I need your help."

"Why don't you get egghead to help you with your science?"

"I heard that!" Yelled Twilight from inside.

"But, I need a pegasus, and you're the only one I feel comfortable asking."

"What about Fluttershy?"

I raised my eyebrow.

"Good point. But what do you need exactly?"

"I need your body."

"Hey estrus season is over buddy. That offer is closed."

I facepalmed. "No no no. I need your physical body. Fur, feathers, body size, observing you interacting with clouds. That kind of stuff. What kind of person do you think I am?"

She blushed. "He he. You just phrased it weirdly."

"That reminds me. I have to go and get Big Macintosh out of the exosphere. Anyway, can you please bring a cloud down here?"

"Sure thing." Rainbow Dash then flew into the sky, and found a tiny gray cloud. She pushed the cloud down to earth and presented it to me. "here ya go."

I looked at the tiny cloud. "Awww. Look at the tiny cloud. Look at the tiny little baby clou-(BZZZT). AAAH! Curse you tiny cloud!"

"Baaah ha ha ha ha! I brought you an drained thunder cloud! Ha ha ha!"

I glared at her. "Ha. ha. ha. ha. gimmie that." I tried to swipe at the cloud but I just fell through it, being shocked again. (BZZT) "Ow." I got up and looked started examining her hooves.

"How are you holding this thing?"

She shrugged. "I dunno. It just feels like a cloud."

I was taking notes. "Yes, and does it feel like your skin, or your fur is gripping the cloud?"

She looked thoughtful. "I've never thought about it. But sometimes the clouds stick to me so I guess it's my coat."

"Interesting. Here let me try something." I reach inside of the cloud and touch her hoof from inside the cloud.

"Woah, the cloud feels solid! and kind of fluffy."

"You mean you are touching the cloud! But only pegasi can do that?" She said, surprised.

"Rainbow, take your hoof off of the cloud!"

"Okay."

She complies and I can't touch the cloud anymore. "Amazing! It appears that pegasi fur causes condensed water vapor to turn into a colloid!"

"A what?"

Twilight comes out of the library with a blackboard.

"A colloid is a form of matter where a gas or a liquid or a solid, mixes with another at the microscopic level." and she drew a little diagram. "In this case, It's a gas/solid colloid."

Pinkie Pie then rode a shooting star with some words trailing behind it overhead.

"The more you knoooowwww."

"(ZZZZZZZZZ)".

"Thank you Twilight for explaining to the readers. Rainbow Dash wake up. I need more data."

"(ZZZZ)".

"Mr. Aia, play audio file one at full volume."

"[Right away.]"

I hold up the MACHINE to Rainbow Dash's ear. "["AAAAHH YEA!"]". And she shot straight up. "WAAGH!"

"So, What's the difference between your coat and your mane?"

"Raiden!"

"What did I do?" I smiled innocently.

"Grrr."

Then me and Twilight laughed.

"You bunch of eggheads." she said.

I grab Rainbow Dash by her hoof, and drag her inside to Twilight's basement/laboratory.

"Okay now Rainbow Dash, I need you to keep your forehoof steady while slowly putting the cloud on it." I look through a microscope at her coat, while the cloud slowly descends onto her fur. Then, the hairs sprout out little hooks and grab onto the cloud. "What the.."

"What is it Raiden?" asked Twilight. "What do you see?"

"I see little hooks coming out of the fur, and clinging to the cloud.

"[(BEEP)]"

"And it appears Aia has picked up trace levels of magic." I look through the microscope again, and see tiny little curls of magic, now holding the whole cloud together.

Triumphantly I say, "Eureka! I figured out how pegasi touch clouds! That was easy."

Rainbow Dash sounded rather bored. "I guess this is interesting and all. But can I go now?"

"Of course. Just let me get some fur samples." and I run along her body, collecting fur from different areas. When I poked the cutie mark, however, I found myself with a hoof to the face from Rainbow Dash.

(POW!) "AAAAAGH! Rainbow what was that for?" her wings were poofed out and she was blushing intensely.

Twilight came over to me. "Oh Raiden, I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. Cutie marks are special places, you don't let just anypony touch you there, and they're um… sensitive."

"GrrRRRAGH! Why does this happen to me?"

"What do you mean "This happens to you"?" Asked Twilight.

"The time I was testing explosives and I was launched into Rarity's bathtub… with Rarity in it. The time estrus season started. Or the time I walked in on you reading the-"

"We agreed never to speak of that!" Twilight yelled frantically.

"And now I accidentally molested Rainbow Dash."

Rainbow Dash said, "You didn't know?" and her face softened a bit. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, we were both in the wrong. Anyway I have my samples, you can leave now if you want Rainbow."

"Thanks Raiden." and she left rather hastily.

"Now, time for science!"

"yay!... um what are you trying to do?" Asked Twilight.

"I am going to replicate cloud manipulation."

"Can I hel-"

"NO!"

She looked crestfallen. "But why?"

"I'm just kidding. I don't know my way around this lab."

She puffed up her cheeks. Cute. "That wasn't very nice." she said.

"VRROH VRROH VRROH!"

"I still don't know why you do that."

"I don't either."

"Sooo, where do we start?"

"Well first we have to replicate the shape of pegasi fur…"

For the next couple days we worked hard to get materials and tried to make cloud gripping material, out of carbon nanotubes.

On the fourth day. "Hey Twi. Come look at this." I said.

"What is it Raiden?"

"I think we've done it!"

"We did? Yay!"

"Now it's just time for testing."

We take the cloud that Rainbow got for us, and dropped the material on it. Instead of falling through it like the others, it just sat on top.

We stared at it for a while, then at each other, and then we cheered.

"Alright! Now I think it's time for more extensive testing!"

"What did you have in mind?" She asked.

"I'm going to jump off that mountain." I pointed to the mountain where Fluttershy conversed with a dragon. "And see if the clouds catch me."

She looked shocked. "What? Raiden that's too dangerous!" She was starting to get frantic. "What if you trip, or-or it can't hold your weight, or… We could just have Rainbow Dash bring a big cloud to the ground, and you could lie down on it!"

I put my hand on her shoulder, calming her down. "Twi, I need to see if it will work at high speed so I can get Big Mac out of the sky."

"Okay. But I will still be there to catch you if you fall." She said determined.

I ruffled her mane. "Thanks Twilight."

At the top of the mountain…

"Raiden. Are you sure this will work?" Asked Twilight.

In a German accent I replied. "I have no idea!"

"What!? That's It! We are going back down the mountain right now!"

"Twilight, There is a saying on Earth. It goes something like…" I make a mad dash towards the edge, and I jump off. "LEEEROOOYYY JENNNNNKIIINS!"

True to the nature of the material, my new shoes were able to stick to and keep me on the cloud I landed on. Until the rest of my body fell forward into the cloud, me being held up by my feet upside down. My muffled cries for help from inside the cloud were heard by Twilight as she pulled me out of the cloud with her magic.

"Note to self, don't make shoes, make a suit."

"[Noted.]"

Twilight was breathing hard. "Oh thank Celestia you're alright. What were you thinking!?"

"I was thinking It would work, because I have faith in your intelligence."

"What do you mean my intelligence? We worked on it together." She asked with confusion in her eyes.

"I may have come up with the idea, but you were the one who made the measurements, who took into consideration the effect of the size of the material, who even made it the same color as Rainbow's coat! Twilight, you were the brains, and for that I thank you."

She was blushing. "W-well y-you're welcome." She took a breath and regained her composure. "So what are you going to call them?"

"I think I'll call them Rainbow Walkers, because we couldn't have started at all without Rainbow Dash. Plus, I need to make it up to her for touching her cutie mark, so I'll name this invention after her."

"Aww. That's sweet." she said, winking at me.

I glared at her. "How many times do I have to say it Sparkle? Anyway these will make a new addition to my store."

I forgot to mention. I was feeling bad for Twilight spending more than usual keeping me at her house, so I decided to make some bits. Now Mr. Aia remotely runs a store that sells human technology adapted for pony use. Stuff like digital watches, plastic items, custom computers, etc. Plus, once I am more established in the outer atmosphere then I can start selling cell phones. Guess who my best customer is.

Timeskip to Orion Rocket

Chapter 7.5

PONIES IN SPACE! space space space….

"So, you girls ready to fly?" I asked.

"Ready!" said the mane six.

We all sat in our chairs on the rocket, ready for a rescue mission to retrieve Big Mac.

"I should have warned you, but this is going to be loud." I said.

"How loud?" asked Applejack.

"Several tons of constant explosion directly behind us for several minutes loud."

"wow."

"It's ok, your helmet should block out most of it." I reassured her.

"should?"

"[Ignition in 3...2...1… Blast Off.]"

(RGRGRGRGRGRGRGOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR)

The rocket shot up into the sky and was building up speed.

I heard Rainbow Dash over the intercom. "How fast does this thing go?"

"Well to break free of gravity, this thing is capable of going Mach 30."

"What?! No way! Even I can't reach half that speed!"

"[Prepare for drastic G-force increase.]"

I yelled over the intercom. "Hold onto your plot! We're about to break the sound barrier! Once we do that, things are going to get crazy!"

(CHCHHCHHHHHHHHHKAABOOOOOOOOMMMMM)

The rocket rattled as we smashed the sound barrier to pieces. Rainbow and I were yelling with pure joy. Everypony else, not so much. "WOOO HOOOO!"

"AAAAAAAAAH!"

This continued for a few minutes until we made it into the exosphere when we slowed down.

Rainbow was giddy with excitement. "OhmyCelestia… That. Was. AWESOME!"

"Speak for yourself dearie." Said Rarity fanning a fainted Fluttershy.

Pinkie Pie had already undid her harness and was floating around. "Weeee!"

"I see Pinkie Pie is already taking advantage of the mircogravity environment."

Everypony looked at Pinkie Pie and undid their harnesses. The cockpit was turned into a mess of floating ponies, bouncing around, bumping into each other, giggling and laughing the whole time. Except for Fluttershy who stayed in her seat, and was looking a little green. I noticed, and brought her a vacuum bag.

"Oh. Thank you Raiden. I'm just not feeling so go-(HURK! BLEAGH)."

"It's ok. Let it out. Microgravity isn't for everypony. Feeling better?" I asked.

"Yes. Thank you for being very kind to me Raiden."

"Come on, let's go to your friends." I undid her harness and she clung to me like a koala. DAAWWW. So cute!

"Hey! We're your friends too ya know." said Applejack.

"I forgot. Why are we here again?" said Pinkie Pie. "Ooh! Are we here to throw a space party? We could play pin the tail on the pony… In Space! Or we could have a dance off… In Space! Or we could bob for apples… In Space!"

"No Pinkie, We have to get Big Macintosh out of orbit. We should be reaching him within the minute. And besides I don't think that last one would work very well." I said.

(clonk)

"Well speak of the pony…" We looked outside and saw a pod with an unconscious red earth pony in a space suit in it.

"Big Mac!" Applejack turned to me. "Is he ok?"

"He's perfectly fine Applejack. He's just staying unconscious to save oxygen, he has been up here for a while." I start to put on my space suit. "Ok, everypony put on your space suit."

Rarity groaned. "Do I have to? This thing is absolutely tacky!"

I deadpanned. "Do you want to look tacky, or dead?"

"Fair point."

; After everypony was suited up, I opened the airlock, and the puff from the escaping air pushed us into space.

"Testing testing. Lightning to Shooting Star, do you copy? Over."

"Shooting Star to Lightning, I should have gotten that codename. Over." said Rainbow Dash.

"Must we use these ridiculous names Raiden darling?" asked Rarity.

"Affirmative Blazar."

"What's a Blazar?"

"It's a type of galaxy that shines as of the brightest lights in the cosmos." I could hear her blush over the intercom… somehow.

"Why thank you darling. I mean " She said with a giggle.

"Why do you get to be called Lightning?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Because Shooting Star, Raiden is the Japanese god of Thunder."

"Well we're just learning new stuff left and right aren't we girls?" said Pulsar {Twilight}.

"Anyway. Asteroid, Deploy asteroid belt!"

…

"Applejack, thats you."

"Oh Sorry."

Applejack then swung her rope around and latched onto Big Mac's pod.

"Everypony grab the rope."

We clamped on and started pulling ourselves towards the pod.

Then we saw some things in the distance getting bigger. Until they got closer did I realize what they were. "Meteors! Space balloon, take care of them!"

"Yes sir!" said Pinkie Pie as she pulled her party cannon out of hammerspace. She fired once and was blown back by the force of it.

"Blazar, Catch Space Balloon and keep her steady."

Rarity kept Pinkie in her telekinesis while Pinkie shot away the meteors.

We made it to the pod and we woke up Big Mac. "Hey Big Mac. You ok buddy?"

"Eeyup." Applejack hugged her brother.

"Big Mac I was worried something happened to you."

"It's ok sis."

"Come on let's head home."

[Next time on My Little MACHINE. Cutie Mark Crusaders Weapon Masters YAY!]

AN: I need weapons. LOTS of weapons. Send in your ideas for weapons for Raiden to use in the future.


End file.
